Fantaji Academy
by starfire024
Summary: The warriors at Fantaji Academy have been selected to join and do just one thing, win the Grand Tournament. This task becomes harder than it seems when feelings get involved! Rated T for language mostly.


**-** The bright, early morning sun shone through the glass window that led to Edgar's room. It was 7:00am on the dot. The loud 'KWEH' noise sounded repeatedly from the chocobo-shaped alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed. Edgar tapped the mechanical chocobo on the head to stop the noise. He threw the blankets off of himself and hopped right out of bed. Before getting ready, Edgar ran out the door to the other side of Figaro Castle as fast as he could. A confused house maid stopped him in his tracks. She examined him up and down, noticing his messy hair and the bags under his eyes.

"May I ask what has you in such a hurry this early in the morning King Edgar?" The King smiled and grab the house-maids' hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently.

The house-maid blushed and pulled her hand away shyly as he let go. "Excuse my rush M'lady, but today is the day that I must leave for the prestiged Fantaji Academy. I'm on my way to my brothers' quarters to make sure he is awake." Edgar glanced down at his pure gold and silver watch. It was 7:10. He waved the maid goodbye without saying anything, and rushed down the stairs to Sabin's room, nearly tripping.

Edgar swings the door open, and glances around the room, with no sign of his brother. Suddenly, Edgar is put into a half-nelson. "Hey! Let go of me you musclehead!" Sabin lets his brother out of his strong hold. Edgar takes a moment to collect himself, before talking to Sabin about their departure. "Are you all packed? Make sure you double-check everything! We won't be back here until the holidays, so you best not forget everything!" Sabin slings his heavy bags over his muscular shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I triple checked everything! You should be the one worried about packing, you're not even ready to go yet!" Edgar looks down at himself. He's still in his pajamas. Slightly embarrassed, Edgar turns the other way to walk out of the door. "Wait!" Sabin says, "so, is Locke meeting us at the train station or what?"

Edgar starts walking out, but Sabin follows him. "I'm not sure, he said he would meet us here at the Castle, but you know how he can be. I know he'll get there one way or another." Sabin nods his head in agreement, and heads to the main doors to wait for his brother.

Edgar got himself together. He headed to the door to meet his brother, before being stopped by the Chancellor. "I will keep your Kingdom safe, my league." The Chancellor bows his head. Edgar puts his hand on the man's shoulder lightheartedly.

"I am sure that you will. Not that I'm concerned anything will happen to it, but I trust my Kingdom is safe with you." Edgar puts his hand out and him and the Chancellor exchange a firm handshake. Edgar nods and turns to head out the doors along with his brother. The Grand Castle doors open and the brothers, along with servants escorting them step outside into the hot desert heat. Sabin hops onto his chocobo and as does Edgar. Just as they are about to depart..

"Waittt..!" A distant voice calls. In the distance, Edgar spots a man, rapidly getting closer to them on his chocobo. Two bags of luggage are tied to the sides the majestic animal. The soldiers reach for their weapons, but Edgar instructs them to stop.

"It's alright," he says, "it's just Locke." Locke eventually is right in front of the men. He smiles and waves nonchalantly. Sabin folds his arms across his chest and looks Locke in the eye.

"What took you so long?" Sabin says, clearly displeased. Locke puts both hands in the air jokingly.

"Woah there calm down dude, just a classic case of hitting the snooze button a couple times before getting up. Our train doesn't leave until 8:00 anyways.." Edgar looks down at his watch again, and motions to his servants to start moving.

"Yes, and it's almost 7:45, we best hurry if we want to be on time." All the boys nod, and they quickly make their way to the station, to board the next train to Fantaji Academy.

-Fantaji Academy is a prestigious Academy, formed by Cosmos, with the hope of training some of the finest warrior in the land to their full potential. There are other Academies like Fantaji as well, five others to be exact. For five years, these Academies have battled their warriors against each other in hopes of claiming the trophy at the Grand Tournament, a televised event across the world. For five years in a row, Fantaji Academy has lost this tournament. With hopes of winning this tournament, Cosmos kicked all of her students out, and recruited new ones, which brings us to the first day for the new students at Fantaji Academy.

By 8:30am all of the students have arrived. As instructed by the signs through-out the large lobby area, all of the students have seated themselves in the auditorium. They talk amongst each other, but when their Principal Cosmos, and Co-Principal Ganondorf stepped onto the stage, all the chatter stopped.

Cosmos' bright smile seemed to light up the room as she looked around at 48 students sitting in the seats below. Ganondorf, however looked mockingly out in the crowd. Ganon was never really a fan of strangers, even if they are students he had selected.

Cosmos grabbed the microphone off of its' stand, so her soft, mother-like voice could be heard across the large room. "Welcome, warriors- to Fantaji Academy! I am your Principle, Cosmos." The students cheered and whooped loudly. Although, there was one student who was very confused.

Relm looked at the man dressed all in black next to her. She spoke as loud as she could so he could hear her. "You mean to tell me that they built this entire school just for 48 people? That's ridiculous!" Relm exclaimed. The man next to her looked down at her, but quickly back up at Cosmos.

"Since today is your first day, we are going to give you all the entire day to explore our wonderful facility, and allow yourselves to meet all of our other classmates." The Fantaji Academy building was enormous, and Cosmos knew that students wouldn't take the time to explore the whole place, but she mostly wanted the warriors to become friends. "Also, on your way out, make sure to see one of the instructors, to receive your dorm number, class list, and competition uniform." With that said, Cosmos and Ganon waved and walked off the stage.

Everyone exited the auditorium and headed to the long line of instructors so they could get their items and head out to explore the academy.

-Peach got her things and went into the lobby with her cousin Daisy, as well as many other students she had yet to meet. "Come onnn Daisy! Just come with me to talk to some people. The equation is simple; more friends equals more popularity equals more cute boys interested in us!" Daisy shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess when you use logic like that, I can't refuse!" Daisy and Peach walked over to group of girls, who had all just met each other, but were making small talk. The other girls made room for them in the circle they had formed when they came over.

Peach flashed a peace sign and her cheesiest smile as she greeted everyone. "Hey everyone! I'm Peach, and this is my cousin Daisy! It's nice to meet you all." All the other girls smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too!" The girl with vibrant green hair said. "I'm Rydia." Everyone went everyone and introduced themselves.

"I'm Terra."

"I am Samus."

"And I'm Aerith!" As soon as everyone had said their names, Peach snapped her fingers.

"Hey, Rydia! I guess we're dorm mates!" The two smiled at each other. Rydia looked down at the paper with 'Dorm A' hi-lighted in her left hand.

"I guess we are!" Rydia said. The six of them talked about how excited they were to be in Fantaji Academy.

-Elsewhere in the school, transfer student Kanae walked down the halls, amazed by the stunning architecture. "This place is so much nicer than Border Academy.." She said quietly to herself. Kanae eventually stumbled upon a door, the door had a black and white print above it that said 'Fantaji Garden'. Kanae couldn't resist the temptation to look inside. When she opened the door, immediately the sweet smell of flowers filled her. She took a deep breath in as she looked around. Three sets of beautiful stone stairs led to the garden, with the most magnificent and colorful flowers she had ever seen. Kanae walked slowly through the garden, admiring everything in it. Then, she heard a small, cute voice behind her. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Said the voice.

Kanae turned around and saw a small, beautiful girl sitting on the ground against the stone wall in the garden. She had a sketchbook in one hand, and a pen in the other. Kanae smiled. "Yes, it is breath-takingly beautiful." Kanae looked around the garden once more, before turning her attention back to the girl. "My name is Kanae, what's yours?" She asked.

"I'm Relm, Relm Arrowny." Relm said to her, as she continued to sketch a drawing on her paper. Kanae turned her attention to the somewhat worn-out book.

"What are you drawing there?" Kanae asked. Relm took her pen off the paper. She stood up and walked over to Kanae to show her what she had drawn.

"It's not finished yet.. But it is a still-life of this garden. It was so pretty, I just had to draw it! I got really nervous when I was in the lobby at first, so I ran off and ended up here." Relm put her head down in embarrassment. Kanae was surprised at just how good Relm was at drawing. The picture she had drawn with just a ballpoint pen looked like it was a photograph. Kanae patted Relm on the back.

"It's okay, I was nervous about coming here too. That's why I came here, just like you did. But you're a really good artist Relm!" Relm smiled the cutest, and most child-like smile Kanae had ever seen.

"Thank you Kanae!" Relm said. She back down in the same place she had before, except this time, Kanae sat right next to her.

Relm continued her stunning work, but eventually, the ink in her pen started to fade. "Aw! I don't want to lose spot!" She said, "Kanae, would you mind going to the supply room and getting me another pen? It's the third room on the right from here." Kanae nodded and stood up, she left Relm and the garden.

-Kanae quickly made it to the supply room. She opened the door and turned on the light switch. To her surprise, in the room were two people, a boy and a girl, who were passionately making out, until Kanae had walked in. She quickly covered her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on anything.." She said. The girl spoke sternly.

"Oh no, it's fine.. We were just leaving anyways." Kanae took her hand away from her eyes and looked at the couple. The girl had long blonde hair, and was incredibly gorgeous. The guy, had greyish-brown hair. He wasn't bad looking, Kanae thought. He also had a blue bandana tied around his head.

Quickly, the girl grabbed her things and left the supply room, without saying a word to the guy. Kanae looked in the man's blue eyes as he walked the girl walk out of the room. But Kanae didn't seem to see love. His eyes just seemed empty. The man left the room shortly after the girl did, giving a quick smirk and wave to Kanae as he exited the room. Still shocked from what she had witnessed, Kanae quickly grabbed a pen, shut the lights off, and returned to the garden.

-Relm was tapping the used pen against her shoe as she waited for Kanae. Kanae quickly walked down the stairs and sat down next to her. "Here." She said as she handed her the pen. Relm set the pen down for a moment.

"What took you so long?" Relm asked. Kanae scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh, you know just uh.. encountered some new people along the way." Kanae quickly looked for a way to change the subject, for she didn't want to talk to a child about what she had seen. "How did you know where the supply room was off the top of your head? Have you been here before?" Kanae asked.

Relm sighed. "Yes, I've spent the last five years of my life here. My grandpa, Strago is my caretaker, and since he is a teacher here I'm forced to be here. I finally became old enough to become a student here, and he practically forced me too." Kanae frowned a little.

"Aw, that really stinks." Relm shook her head.

"No, it's good! I've always wanted to make new friends! Like you, you're my friend, right?" Relm had so an adorable, hopeful look on her face, that there was just no way Akane could have said no.

"Of course Relm! From now on, I'll always be your friend, no matter what!" Kanae smiled, and Relm smiled back. After, Relm picked up her fresh pen, began to draw her still-life again. As she drew, her and Kanae made small talk.

-Back in the lobby, where most of the students were, Dark Link and and his partner in crime, Dark Pit lingered in the back, making snide comments about everyone. "Geez, this school has everything, idiots, broads, and even monkey-boys." Dark Link said mockingly.

"Yeah, it's like a damn zoo here." Added Dark Pit.

Across the lobby, Peach's group had expanded, newly added people were Sabin, Tidus, Marth, Ike, Roy, Rosa, Lenna, and Tifa. As everyone chatted, Peach stepped away for a moment to go out on a boy scope. She wasn't paying real attention to where she was going, and she ended up bumping into another girl. Peach fell to the ground, and the girl she bumped into offered a hand to help her up. "Hey, watch where you're going." Said the girl. Peach saw her pretty strawberry-pink hair. She smiled at the girl.

"Hey do you wanna come meet my friends?" Peach asked. The girl crossed her arms across her chest.

"No." She said bluntly. Still, Peach ignored her answer, and grabbed her by the wrist, and led her back to the circle of people.

The circle opened up and made room for Peach and the girl. Peach smiled, and the girl had an obvious dissatisfied look on her face. "Guys, this is my new friend.. Err.. what's your name?" Peach asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "My name is Lightning. And I'm not your friend. In fact I'm not here to make any friends, I'm here to train and fight." Lightning said, as she left the circle, and to her dorm.

"Dang.. what a hot-head.." Sabin said as he chuckled, the whole circle laughed at his remark, and resumed their small talk.

-Night finally came upon the new students. At the 10:30pm curfew bell, the students headed up to their dorms. There were 12 different dorms, chosen at random yet separated by dorms were as follows.

Dorm A: Locke, Dark Pit, Zidane, and Shadow.

Dorm B: Warrior of Light, Edgar, Marth, and Edward.

Dorm C: Noctis, Cecil, Link, and Sabin.

Dorm D: Dark Link, Ike, Ceodore, and Roy.

Dorm E: Tidus, Hope, Palom, and Cloud.

Dorm F: Noel, Kain, Edge, and Pit.

Dorm G: Peach, Rydia, Relm, and Kanae

Dorm H: Krile, Rosa, Tifa and Terra.

Dorm I: Vanille, Liliana, Yuna, and Midna.

Dorm J: Daisy, Samus, Yeul, and Porom

Dorm K: Zelda, Aerith, Garnet, and Eiko.

Dorm L: Lenna, Lightning, Celes, and Rikku.

The first night in the dorms were rather silent. Almost all of the students had tired themselves out from all the exploring and waking up early to get to the academy on time. But little did they all know, this would be the most relaxing day of their year, here at the prestigious Fantaji Academy.


End file.
